Mew Choko
by AnimeFreak81296
Summary: Chokoreto *Choko* Koyotomoya was dragged to Cafe Mew Mew by her three beautiful older sisters. After leaving Cafe Mew Mew an earthquake happened and the last thing Choko remembers was seeing a rabbit go into her.Now she has to help save the world! RyouxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters.

Claimer: I only own Chokoreto (Choko), her friends and family.

* * *

**Prologue**

Café Mew Mew. That was the place my three older sisters were taking me. They had begged me to go, even tried to bribe me with random things. After they had mentioned that I could get a pet, I finally gave in. My sisters are into girly things, and one day my sister Tomkoa was walking around and spotted Café Mew Mew, she had told my sisters and they all immediately wanted to go. But they knew I wasn't going to go that easily. They knew I've wanted to get a pet for years now, but I wasn't able to get one when we lived with my parents. But…lets save that story for another time and get on with this one.

"How much further until we get to the café?" My sister Hatsumi asked. Hatsumi was 20. She has dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair that feel to her waist. Hatsumi was wearing a dark green long sleeved short, with a dark green knee length skirt with black sandals.

"Yeah, I wanna see if it's as cute as you said, Tomoka." Kiki squealed. Kiki was 19. She also has dirty blonde, but her fell to her knees and was put into a braid. She also had dark brown eyes with a tint of green in them. Kiki was wearing a white blouse and a black knee length skirt with white sandals.

"Just a few more minutes," Tomoka assured them. Tomoka was 22. She had light brown hair that is cut boy short and dark brown eyes. She was wearing light purple tank top and a dark purple knee length skirt, with black sandals.

"I should have never agreed to come." I muttered. My name is Chokoreto Koyotomoya, but my friends call me Choko for short, while my sisters call me my full name. My name means chocolate. Yes it means chocolate, and in fact I love chocolate. But that's not important right now. Anyway I am fourteen years old and currently being dragged to this so called Café Mew Mew. I have light brown eyes and light brown hair that went to my shoulder blades. And unlike my three older sisters I wasn't wearing anything girly. I just had a black tank top, with jeans shorts and ankle length white socks and black sneakers.

"Look there it is!!" I heard Tomoka shout. I looked ahead of me and there was this…pink…building…called…Café Mew Mew.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!!" Kiki and Hatsumi squealed.

"C'mon Chokoreto let's go!" Tomoka said to me. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me into the café. About a minute later we appeared in the café. There were tons of girls everywhere. And only one table was left, so my sisters and I grabbed that one. Everywhere was practically pink. This started to scare me a little. It was a bit too much pink, but I'll have to live with it for a little while, until I can leave.

"My, my, it looks so busy." Hatsumi said. Its true it was really busy. All the waitresses were busy serving other people.

I quickly sat up in my chair with a big smile on my face as I said, "So does that mean we can leave and go get a pet for me?"

"No." They all replied. I sighed and sat back down in my chair next to Kiki.

"I'm Ryou and I will be your waiter, may I take your order?" A male voice asked. I looked over to my right and this blonde dude with ocean blue eyes and was wearing a black vest open mostly, a red collar, arm bands and white pants on.

"Chokoreto you go first." I heard Hatsumi say. A sweat drop formed on the back of my head, they just wanted me to go first, so that they will have more time to talk to this Ryou guy. I looked at the menu…which was pink and white and looked it through.

Putting my index finger to my chin, I said, "I'll have…a piece of chocolate cake." I looked back at the Ryou dude and he was writing down what I said, then he turned to my other sisters.

"We'll have…" They all coursed as they looked through the menu. My eye twitched in annoyance. I knew that they knew what they wanted already and I bet the poor guy just wants to get this done with.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "They all want a piece of strawberry cake, trust me they do!" I think I saw Ryou smirk as he nodded his head and wrote that down, and then he left to get our orders.

"Aw, Chokoreto your no fun," They all whined. I swear they should have been triplets.

"You were torturing the poor guy." I told them.

"Hey look there's another hottie over there." Tomoka said. Clearly they were ignoring me. Suddenly a piece of chocolate cake was put in front of me. I blinked and looked up, Ryou was back and was now handing my sister there cake.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Ryou left and I took the fork that was one the plate and took a bite out of it. It was delicious! One of the bets chocolate cakes I have ever had! My sisters also started to eat their cake.

As I kept eating my cake I looked around and there were 5 waitresses. One had red hair and she was wearing a puffy, frilly little outfit. It was red with a white smock and a pink bow. Another girl was sitting down sipping tea. She had dark blue hair and she was wearing the same outfit as the other girl, but it was dark blue with a white smock and a light blue bow. A girl with glasses and green hair was wearing the same thing, but it was green, with a white smock and green bow. A girl with blonde hair, who was bouncing around and entertaining people, had an orange outfit like the others, with a white smock and yellow bow. Last, but not least, was a girl with dark purple hair, had the same outfit (Of course) but it was dark purple with a white smock and a light pink-ish-purple-ish bow. There was also this guy with long brown hair which was in a ponytail and he had a warm, kind face. His outfit was just a simple formal white shirt and black pants. That must have been the guy; Tomoka said, "Another hottie".

The girl with red hair came over to us, as I finished my last piece of cake.

"Here's your bill." She cheerfully said, handing Tomoka the bill. She nodded and brought out her wallet, she got some money and handed it to the girl. My sisters and I got out of our seats and left the Café. I wonder where the Ryou guy went…oh well I don't really care.

"We should come back tomorrow." Hatsumi suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said. "Can we go to the pet store now?"

"Yup, time to get a pet for Chokoreto!" Kiki shouted, as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me off to the nearest pet store.

"Man those guys were cute." Hatsumi dreamily said.

"Yeah, but I think that blonde boy is younger than most of us." Tomoka said.

"Probably around Chokoreto's age, maybe a couple years older," Kiki said.

My eye twitched in annoyance as I thought. _"They are talking, like I'm not here." _My sisters were giggling about boys and stupid stuff and I just sighed and rubbed my temples, they really give me a headache.

Without warning the ground began to shake. Buildings vibrated and my whole body tensed as it began to be shaken.

"Earthquake!" I screamed.

The ground shook harder and then split open. Suddenly I found myself in a dark place.

"Where…am I?" I asked in a panicked voice. I looked around, but it was just pitch black.

"Kiki, Hatsumi, Tomoka?" I called out. My sisters weren't anywhere near me, nothing was anywhere near me. Suddenly a light appeared in front of me. I looked and there was this rabbit hopping towards me. It was brown-ish-red-ish. It stopped for a moment and looked at me with its dark eyes. I think it was examining me, making sure of something. Then suddenly with a powerful push it jumped to me. Instead of making me fall back or stumble, it just seemed to…disappear inside of me. A weird sensation went through my body.

"It went…inside…of…me?" I gasped. And then my body fell back into the darkness. I felt cold, but soon the cold was replaced with a warmth feeling.

"Chokoreto!" A faint voice called.

"Chokoreto!" This time the voice was screamed in my ear.

"Huh!" I gasped jerking my head up and opening my eyes.

"Thank god I moved my head out of the way, or else you would've given me a headache." After a minute I could tell where I was. I was in my room, lying on my bed and my sisters were right next to me looking worried.

"Thank god your okay, Chokoreto." Hatsumi sighed. "One minute we are heading to the pet store and the next you just fainted right in the middle of the sidewalk."

"We were going to take you to the hospital, but you just had a slight fever." Tomoka spoke.

I paused for a moment. I fainted? From a slight fever?

"But, there was an earthquake!" I exclaimed. "And this bright came from the ground…" My three older sisters all gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Kiki asked.

"There was no earthquake." Tomoka finished.

"But, there was!" I argued.

Hatsumi sighed and looked at me, shaking her head. "The fever must be getting to her."

Kiki touched my forehead and shook her head.

"Nope the fever is gone already. Maybe she just hit her head?"

"Anyway you'll have to wait next weekend to get your pet, Chokoreto." Tomoko said, heading over to my door, with Hatsumi and Kiki behind her. "It's nine o'clock so lets all get some sleep okay?"

"Alright, goodnight," I waved them off. They closed my plan white door behind them and I cuddled up into my fluffy sea green blanket. That night I had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Um, let's see this is my first story up on here so sorry if there are any mistakes or anything. I had my buddy Lilypop8 check it over for me. So please leave a review, its just a click away! I'll get the next chapter up soon promise.


End file.
